PHELA PHELA PYAAR TERA MERA SONI- RAJVI IN LOVE
by nidzsmart
Summary: rajvi's fanfic set on request of one of my readers. rajat is falling in love with purvi..purvi unaware of this..and actually rajat is also unaware of his feelings..or both are falling in love..peep in to know more..
1. Chapter 1

** PHELA PEHLA PIYAR TERA-MERA SONI...RAJVI IN LOVE**

**A/N- i think meri stories yehan least expected hain.. tabhi... meri pechli story per kam reviews tahi..or LOVE TAKES TEST was not a good story..ho sakta hai meri writing mein hi fault hoga.. ya phir u all have not accepted me and my writing in ff family...may be mein ap logo ki expectations per khari nahi utar rahi ..agar asa hai to sorry.. don't know what.. but its ok mein apni kushi ke liye likhti hun..aur yeh to meri ek reader ki request thi to jab tak mein is per likh nehi leti...tab tak mein dhang se padh bhi nahi paungi... so, here it is a rajvi's fiction..so enjoy it..  
**

**CHAPTER-1**

_All were working on their respective desks in bureau. Abhijeet checking some file..work.. Daya working on computer and completing his file work...ACP busy with a call and sitting on his desk in his cabin...Freddy talking with vivek..no..no not actually talking but fighting as usual.. _

_Vivek- sir, mein keh raha hun na... ki aap galat bol rahe hain.._

_Freddy-(making annoyed face)- aby.. vivek tu senior hai ya mein..mujhe mat sikha smajha.._

_Vivek- sir. Magar.. apka andaza galat hai..yeh kalpesh ki biwi use mar hi nahi sakti..kiyonki vo toh kudh...uski maut se 2 mahene pehele hi mar chuki hai.._

_Freddy- vivek mujhe tujhse investigation sikhne ki jarurat nahi hai ... vese bhi yeh biwiyan.. hoti hi khtarnak hain kiya pata marne ki bad bhi atma ban kar a gayi ho.. apne pati ka qutal karne?..._

_Vivek(hardly controlling his laughter and spoke in low tone so that no one listens them)- Atama! Sir,.. dheere boliye agar ACP sir ne sun liya na toh.. (he again laughed).._

_Freddy(in angry tone)- chup vivek.. tu has mat samjha..(looking at ACP in cabin)_

_And on the other hand Purvi... was busy with file.. her eyes were totally concentrating on the file... her hairs were loose... so they were disturbing her by again and again coming on her face.. and vo unhe bar bar apne kano ke peeche dal rahi thi.. per pura dhiyan uska file per tha.._

_A file was opened in front of Rajat.. but his whole attention was on Purvi..not bothering about the file..he was continuously watching Purvi as if he was mesmerized in her eyes..and a smile came on his face unintentionally..he was lost in Purvi's thoughts.. distracted from his work..._

_**Na jaane kab yeh hua...  
Na kisi ko khabar ...  
Na khud ko pata  
Khoye khoye rehte...  
Hum yahan hai  
Silsilo ka silsila hai...  
Hua shuru abb jo nikle bhi jaan  
Abb se humraahi chahton ke  
Yeh jaise phela nasha.  
Woh pheli nazar phela gumaar  
Yun lage mohabbat hi jahan hai  
Doston ki dosti yaaron ki yaari kam lagne lagi  
Behke hai hum behka yeh sama hai**_

**Kaise samjhaau tumjhe**  
**Mera phela phela pyaar hai yeh...**

_Daya noticed Rajat a naughty smile came on his face and inorder to pull his leg he gets up and goes near him_

_Daya(with a naughty smile)- are.. Rajat..ho gayi file(patting his shoulder).. vo computer mein information feed karni thi.._

_Rajat was not responding he was still lost in Purvi... after seeing Rajat not responding..Daya shook him a bit... Rajat immediately came out of his thoughts with jerk.._

_Rajat(bit alert tone)- Ab..bb.. sir kiya hua... apne kuch kaha?_

_Daya- (naughty smile)- Rajat kahan khoye hue ho.. kab se puch raha hun.. file.. file ho gayi complete.._

_Rajat(bit embarrassed looking down towards the file in his hand)- ab... bb... sir vo .. nahi todi baki hai.. sir abhi thodi der mein ho jayegi.._

_Daya shaking his head as no.._

_Daya- hogi bhi kase? (Taking the file and after reversing it again gave it to Rajat) file ulti jo pakadi hai tumne..(smiling)are Rajat kahan kohe hue ho? File bhi ulti pakadte ho?_

_Rajat(embarrassed and stood up from his place)- abb..bb sir vo (looking down)_

_Daya looking at Purvi and than at Rajat again nodding his head as no.. went and sat at his place..giving a naughty gaze to Abhijeet.._

_On that day no case was reported so..all were doing their pending work.. their work got finished early..now it was time to move to their respective home...One by one all left..after some time duo also left.. as their work was over...ACP.. came out of his cabin and found Rajat and Purvi..still there..Purvi was packing her stuff in her purse and was about move.._

_ACP(looked at both)- are! Tum dono ko ghar nahi jana kiya? Yain rukne ka irada hai kiya aaj? _

_Purvi- sir mein ja hi rahi thi.. mera kam to ho gaya.._

_ACP- good.. Aur Rajat tum..._

_Rajat(suddenly alert)- ha... han sir todi der mein.. jata hun bas ...toda kam hai.._

_ACP(leaving)- theek hai tumhara kam ho jaye toh chale jana.. mein chalta hun._

_After sometime.. Purvi on the road side was waiting for taxi.. she was looking at her watch..it was too late...she was not getting any taxi...Rajat was also moving to his home in his car... he noticed Purvi on the road side... he stopped the car in front of her..._

_Rajat(looking out from window)- are Purvi.. abhi bhi yahin ho.. kiya hua?_

_Purvi(making sad face)- vo rajat koi bhi taxi hi nahi mil rahi aj..kab se khadi hun.. bahut rat ho chuki hai...ab toh koi taxi milna mushkil hai.._

_Rajat- ho.. toh kiya tum apni car nahi layi aaj.._

_Purvi- vo.. car toh kal hi kharab ho gayi thi..aj hi maine garage mein theek karane di ..ab to lagta hai padal hi jana padega.._

_Rajat-(smiling as if he has got a chance on purvi now)-kiyon ? paidal kiyon jaogi? Main kab kam aunga...akhir doston ka bhi koi faraj hai...ao batho..i'll drop u..._

_Purvi- (hesitating) – nahi Rajat tum kiyon takleef karoge? I will manage..._

_Rajat- com'on Purvi.. ab itni bhi formalities mat karo..akhir hum ek dost hain aur cliques bhi han...(in a light comic tone)- ghar hi paunchaunga.. koi kidnap nahi karunga tumhe.._

_Purvi(bit laughing) – Rajat ...tum bhi na...(looking here and there)_

_Rajat- yar ab baitho bhi...(opening the car's door)- nahi to itni raat ko koi police wala ne dekh liya toh ek ekeli sadak per khadi ladki ko tang karne ke jurm mein..mein toh ander gaya samajho..ab har kisi ko toh pata nahi hai na ki.. mein CID officer hun.._

_Purvi on this was unable to control her laughter..both shared a laughter.. now without further arguments Purvi sat inside.. Rajat was driving and Purvi beside him on passenger seat... now there was complete silence for sometime.. the car was on the highway now.. suddenly.. rain started..in full force.. Purvi looked outside window.._

_Purvi- yeh barish..achnak se.._

_Rajat- pata nahi.. barish..( he closed the window inorder to avoid rain) again there was silence..Rajat switched on the tape..the song which was playing coincidently..was.._

**_Pehla hai pehla tera mera pyaar  
Dil pe chala na jab zor koi...  
Dil pe chala na jab zor koi tu mere paas aa gayi_**

**Hai main tere paas aa gaya**  
**Pyaasi hain teri saansein pyaasi hain meri saansein**  
**Us pe yeh barsaat hai us pe yeh barsaat hai**  
**Pehla haai pehla tera mera pyaar...**

_now Rajat looked at Purvi..who was looking uncomfortable..may because of the song.. Rajat immediately switched off the tape.. both were blushing..and also embarrassed at that time...suddenly what happened car got strucked.._

_Rajat had to press the break..and with a jerk car stopped.._

_Purvi- kiya hua Rajat car kyon rok di.._

_Rajat(confused) – pata nahi.. age chal hi nahi rahi.. dekh na padega.. _

_he immediately opened his seat belt and got off the car...he opened the car's bonnet and started checking the problem..after few seconds..Purvi also came out.._

_Purvi- kiya hua Rajat?.. car acanak se bandh ho gayi._

_Rajat(making sad face)- han Purvi..aur lagta hai choti moti problem nahi hai..yeh toh machinist ka hi kaam hai.._

_Purvi(making bit irritated expressions)- lo ho gya na kam..kal meri car kharab hui thi aur ajj tumhari..mera toh luck hi kharab hai.. jis bhi car mein bato yehi ho raha hai..aab kiya karenge..ek toh highway ..upper se barsat.._

_Rajat gave a helpless look to Purvi on this.. purvi turns and took a step forward to check whether anyone is coming from the road side so they can get help but due to wet and slippery road in rain she slipped..but before she could fall down Rajat immediately..caught her and she fell in his arms..both eyes met each other and there was a eye lock between both.._

**_Ruk si gayi hai teri meri raahein  
Ruk si gayi hai teri meri raahein  
Hum jo saath aa gaye  
Hai manzil ke paas aa gaye _**

**_Aaye the kahan se dono jaayenge kahan pe dono  
Yeh to ab kise yaad hai  
Yeh to ab kise yaad hai_**

**Pehla haan pehla tera mera pyaar**  
**Pehla yeh pehla pyaar tera mera soni**

**Pehli yeh mulaaqaat hai pehli yeh mulaaqaat ha...**

**A/N- hai! humara Rajat bhi fluttering karta hai !ho.. ek toh barsat aur gadi kharab..aur upper se highway..OMG abb toh phas gaye..rajvi..ab kya hoga? Kase is musibat se bahar niklenge rajvi..?ya phir Yeh ek mauka hai rajat- puvi ke kareeb ane ka..? are they falling in love? Age ki kahani janne ke liye please do review... and Naina hope u liked this..it is on ur request...and all my other viewers hope u also liked it... next update after my exams..luv u all BYE TAKE CARE...:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PHELA PHELA PIYAR TERA MERA SONI- RAJVI IN LOVE ****CHAPTER-2**

**A/N- ok guys sorry un sab viewers ko jinko meine last chapter mein hurt kiya..but u all took me in a wrong way..per guys mene nahi kaha tha ki.. i am ending "love takes test"..i will be back soon with its chapter-6..**

**SUNDAS AND GUEST (REVIEWED ON 15 NOV FRIDAY)- i am really sorry dear for hurting u per mene nahi kaha ki LOVE TAKES TEST ko mein khatam kar rahi hun..no it is very special to me cause my first ff..chaye kisi ko pasand aye ya nahi...vo mere liye sabse pyari story hai..really sorry if u felt in that way..**

**NAINA- dear really ..thanks..ki apko pasand aya yah.. i thought pata nahi kasa hoga and u don't need to owe me..ok..mera readers ke liya kuch bhi...**

**Ab tak apne padha ki- **_**sab bureau mein apna apna kam kar rahe hote hain.. freddy..aur vivek ki atma talk chal rha hoti hai..aur jab Purvi apna file ka kamkar rahi hoti hai..tab Rajat ka pura dhiyan us per hota hai..use pheli bar piyar ka ehasas hota hai..Daya uski todi tang kheechta hai..kam katam karke sab gher chale jate hain.. Purvi..taxi ka intazar.. kar rahi hoti hai per..use koi... taxi nahi milti..Rajat use road per kade dekhta hai..vo use lift deta hai..thodi** **han-na ke bad Purvi car mein bath jati hai..todi der mein..bhaut jor se barish shuru ho jati hai..Rajat tape start karta hai.. per us gane se dono uncomfortable feel karta hian..Rajat turant tape off kar deta hai...todi der mein achnak se gadi kharab ho jati hai..Rajat check karne bahar ata hai..Purvi bhi bahar ati hai..per jase hi vo ghoomti hai keechad ki vajha se vo phisal jati hai..Rajat use girne se phele pakad leta hai..phir hota hai eye lock..**_

_**AB AGE-**_

_purvi turns and took a step forward to check whether anyone is coming from the road side so they can get help but due to wet and slippery road in rain she slipped..but before she could fall down Rajat immediately..caught her and she fell in his arms..both eyes met each other and there was a eye lock between both.._

_May be both are unaware that they are eventually falling in love with each other.. it was for the first time since they were working as clique together,.. they realised that they feel something for each other..be it Rajat first or Purvi..there was something..between both of them..may be. a nameless feeling..up till now..concern was always there but this a very different feeling.._

_After few moments..it was purvi who came out of the eye lock first...she looked here and there..blushing and embarrassed both...Rajat was still holding purvi's arms..still looking in her eyes.._

_Purvi(looking here and there not directly into Rajat's eyes)- ab..b Rajat.._

_With this Rajat also came out of his thoughts..he left Purvi...Purvi immediately turned.. her face to other side.. walked a bit distance from Rajat.. Rain was in full force now..with a full speed of wind.. both were fully wet..suddenly.. huge lightning sound occurred...Purvi got afraid..and in her fright..she unintentionally..ran towards Rajat just hugged him...her eyes were tightly closed.. .Rajat was shocked..that Purvi suddenly came and hugged him... Rajat was confused..he also took her into..hug..but only because she was scared.._

_**sanson ko sanson mein dhalne do zara...**_

_**sanson ko sanson mein dhalne do zara..**_

_**dheemi si dhadkan ko badhne do zara..**_

_**lamho ki guzarish hai yeh paas ajaye.**_

_**Hum tum tum...**_

_**Tum hum tum..**_

_purvi soon realised that what she did..she immediately separated herself from..Rajat...now both were embarrassed rather than blushing.. avoiding each other's gaze... looking here and there..Purvi just turned to otherside...after some moments..._

_Rajat(changing the topic because he knew that Purvi is bit embarrassed )- abb..b purvi tum ander car mein jaker kiyon nahi baithti..mein bhi ander hi chalta hun..vase bhi yehan khade-khade bhigne ka koi matlab nahi..yeh barish toh aur badhegi lagta hai(looking upwards)...toofan jasa lag rha hai..ab toh kal subha hi kuch ho sakta hai.._

_Without making any eye contact with Rajat..and without saying anything Purvi..just came and sat inside the car...after thinking for few moments Rajat also came inside and sat... Purvi looking out from the window..Rajat looking towards embarrassed purvi.._

_Raja(bit casual tone) - purvi ho jata hai na yaar kabhi kabhi..chodo abhi.._

_Purvi didn't responded..there was a complete silence between both..rain was too heavy that night..nothing could be clearly seen on the way..whole night passed like that..next morning it was almost 6..Rajat opened his eyes and found himself..sleeping in the car itself..he turned his face aside and saw that Purvi was asleep..resting her head on Rajat's shoulder..her hairs were wet and were coming on her face..Rajat forwarded his hand inorder to remove them.. but he stopped himself..he did not want to disturb her.. he carefully took her head and placed it on her seat.. rain was completely stopped now.. he looked out of the window and found a tea stall on the side of the road.. _

_Rajat(stretching his hands)-chay lekar ata hun.._

_He got off the car and went towards the tea stall.. after sometime.. due to Rajat's movement Purvi was awake..._

_Purvi (opening her eyes and looking here and there) - mein..mein ase kase so gayi..?_

_Rajat(smiling)- Good morning..Purvi(giving the tea to purvi..from the window of the car) chay..chay pee lo..sari neend chali jayegi..vase bhi ab sone ka mauka..bhi nahi milga..subha sade sath(7:30) baje tak bureau paunchna hai..aur ab tak toh car bhi..theek nahi hui..barsat ne aur car ne mil kar humari bed tea ki jagha car tea kar di...le lo(in a jolly mood)_

_Purvi just smile on that sentence of Rajat and took the tea... she came out of the car with the tea and both enjoyed the tea together...after completing the tea Rajat.._

_Rajat- maza hi a gaya..asi chay toh ghar per bhi nahi milti..upper se barsat ke bad ka yeh tanda thanda mausam..ahhh.._

_Purvi-(smiling) acha..pher to tum agar mere hat ki chay piyoge na toh to pee te hi rah jaoge..yeh toh kuch bhi nahi hai.._

_Rajat(making a face)- asi bat hai..toh pher toh tumhare haat ki chaye pe ni hi padegi.._

_Purvi- vo toh tab hoga na jab ghar bhi paunchenge..(showing him the watch) time dekh lo bureau bhi paunchna hai..nahi toh ACP sir hum do no ko achi si cahye pila denge.._

_Both shared a laughter _

_Rajat- Are han.. duondta hun kisi mechanist ko.._

_he went to search mechanist... Purvi standing there itself...with in no time he came with a machanist..because rain had stopped and it was morning so..he easily got a machanist..on the road side.._

_Mechanist(checking the car)- sahab bahut jiyda problem toh nahi hai ho jayega.._

_He started repairing the car..soon he repaired it and.._

_Machanist(to Rajat)- ho gaya sahab..ab apki gadi bilkul fit hai.._

_Rajat and Purvi both took a sigh..Rajat took out 1000 rupees note and gave it to mechanist.._

_Mechanist(looking at the note)- kya sahab mushkil se teen sau(300) rupeye ke liye hajar(1000) rupeye ka note date ho..itne subha subha..kahan chuta karayega abb.._

_Rajat(patting his shoulder)- han.. han. Rahkle ..sare rakhle.._

_Mechanist(smiling)- kiya sahab.. matbal tumne to apun ka din he bana diya..chlta hai..(joining his both hands)Bahgwan tumhe aur Bahabhiji..ko kush rakhe.._

_After this he went.. leaving both of them in a shocked pose..Purvi gave a unbelievable look to Rajat on this..Rajat gave a shocked look ...both in one voice.._

_(Purvi and Rajat)- bhabhiji.._

_Purvi(bit angry) – bhabhiji kis ko bolta hai..hmm...bina soche..samajhe ase hi.._

_Rajat- Purviiii.. vo..chala gya hai..hum bhi chalen(looking at the watch) .._

_Purvi angrily came and sat inside the car..both were settled in the car ..and car moved towards Purvi's place..they reached at Purvi's home.._

_Purvi- lo a gaya mera ghar.. thanks Rajat.._

_She got off the car.._

_Rajat (from the window)- han puri ek raat bad.._

_Purvi (smiling)- finally.. chalo na ander.._

_Rajat- agar abhi ander aya na toh ACP sir bureau se bhar nikal denge mujhe.. tum jao.. milte han bureau mein phir.._

_Purvi- ok bye Rajat.._

_And Rajat left towards his home.._

_7:30 IN BUREAU- _

_All were already present there as there was a meeting..but Rajat- purvi were not present there.._

_ACP(looking at the watch)- kahan rhe gaye yeh dono..meeting hai.. aur yeh log abhi tak gayab hain.._

_Rajat (outside the bureau)- hai bhagwan kitna let ho gaya...ACP sir toh aaj class hi le lenge..aur yeh Purvi abhi tak paunchi bhi hogi ya nahi.._

_He just somehow entered inside the bureau..preparing himself mentally.. for the dose from ACP...before entering inside he found Purvi outside..._

_Rajat- are Purvi...tum bahar khadi ho..mujhe laga tum abhi tak aye bhi nahi hogi..._

_Purvi- han mein tumhare liye hi toh khadi thi..pre tum toh..ladki se bhi jiyada.. time lagate ho taiyar ho kar ane mein..._

_Rajat(angry)- acha.. yeh sab na tumhari vajah se hi hua hai...aur ab ACP sir ko jawab bhi tumhi dena.._

_Purvi(irritated tone)- car toh tumhari thi na.. ise acha toh mein chal ker hi chali jati..._

_Rajat- whatever...ab apas mein jhagda karne ka koi fiyda nahi hai..ander chalein.._

_Purvi(making annoyed face)- han chalo..datnt khane ke liye..._

_Here ACP was boiling in anger..looking at his watch continuously..as if they both will come in front of him..and they both are gone.._

_Purvi and Rajat in one tone- good morning sir.._

_ACP turned looking very angry..staring at both of them...and with that look both were really scared...giving a mar gaye expressions to each other...now all were scared with that anger of ACP..duo shared a scared glance to each other..expecting a good dose from ACP.._

_ACP- a gaye tum done...badi jaldi aye ho.._

_**A/N- pata nahi yeh kasa tha? not so good na.. are yar ab kya hoga? How are Rajvi going to handle this..?what explanation they will give to ACP ...why they are late? Aur han enke piyar ka kiya hoga? Janene ke liye bane rhaiye..and bhulna mat review karna..ok .. BYE TAKE CARE.. LUV U ALL :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N-I know ki mujhe is bar badi wali mafi mangni padegi ap logo se... mene bahut wait karvaya na ap logo ko but kiya karoon exams thi na and i had no gap in between.. aur phir office aur work bhi hai na.. and also I am not keeping well..sab kuch sath mein meri toh band baji hui hai.. I am really tired of these exams per ab shanti.. khatam... Anyways. But now guys I'm back.. aur sari stories ki update..abhi isi se kam chala lo kal LOVE TAKES AND NEW ONE ALSO...Don't know u missed me or not but I really missed u guys these days. Thanks those who wished me good luck for exams...I really need that ..sorry for keeping u all waiting...i know mene promise kiya tha...per mein try kar rahi thi toh bhi time nahi mila..and mein gussa nah hun..these things doesn't matters me.. I will work hard for those who love me and appreciate my work.. those who liked my stories and supported me hugs and lots of luv to u. I feel like a family with u all on ff now... again a big sorry..now enjoy chapter-3**_

**Ab tak apne padha ki- **sab bureau mein apna apna kam kar rahe hote hain.. aur jab Purvi apna file ka kam kar rahi hoti hai..tab Rajat ko pheli bar pyaar ka ehasas hota hai..Daya uski todi tang kheechta hai..kam katam karke sab gher chale jate hain.. Purvi..taxi ka intazar.. kar rahi hoti hai per..use koi... taxi nahi milti..Rajat use road per kade dekhta hai..vo use lift deta hai.. todi der mein..bhaut jor se barish shuru ho jati hai..Rajat tape start karta hai.. per us gane se dono uncomfortable feel karte hian..Rajat turant tape off kar deta hai...todi der mein achnak se gadi kharab ho jati hai..Rajat check karne bahar ata hai..Purvi bhi bahar ati hai..per jase hi vo ghoomti hai keechad ki vajha se vo phisal jati hai..Rajat use girne se phele pakad leta hai..phir hota hai eye lock..phir is bat se sharminda Purvi ghoomti ker Rajat se dur chali jati hai..barish bahut jor se ho rahi hoti hai..bijli ke awaz se dari hui Puvi achanak Rajat se lipat jati hai...thodi der bad jab use ehses hota hai ki usne kiya kiya toh vo sharminda ho jati..iske bad dono car mein bait jate hain..puri rat barish hoti hai..Rajat ki jab ankh khulti hai to subha ho jati hai..ab barish bhi band ho gayi hoti hai..Rajat machinist ko leker ata hai..gadi theek ho jati hai..dono gher paunch jate hain..per bureau ane mein unhe der ho jati hai..vahan ACP dono ke late ane se bahut gussa hain..dono ander ate hain..aur ACP ko good morning bolte hain..ACP dono ko bahut gusse se dekh rahe hain..

_**AB AGE-**_

**CHAPTER -3**

_ACP- Aa gaye tum dono ..badi jaldi aye ho.._

_ACP was really looking at both of them with very angry expressions..both heads were down..not daring to speak anything..not only they both but whole team was standing..silently giving scared glance to each other.._

_ACP(angrily)- kahan tahi tum dono? Yad bhi tah ki nahi ki meeting hai...ghadi toh hai na tumhare pas Rajat.. (coming near rajat and standing near him and looked in his eyes)_

_Rajat with lowered head just nodded as yes.._

_ACP(continued) toh jara time dekhna toh..7:30 bje bulaya tha..aur ab 8:00 baj rahe (looking at both of them) achi tarha se jante ho tum ki late se ane walon ki(pointing his finger towards floor) yehan CID bureau mein koi jagha nahi hai.. itne irresponsible kase ho sakte ho tum dono?_

_Both were looking down not looking towards ACP.. _

_ACP- vese tahi kahan tum dono?dono hi ek sath aye ho.._

_On this Daya gave a naughty expression to Abhijeet...Abhijeet just naughtily smiled..all were also looking with suspicious eyes at both of them..but no one was daring to say anything on listening such a angry tone of ACP..Rajat and Purvi still head down...ACP still not getting response..._

_ACP(loudly)- ab bataoge.. bhi itni der se ane ka karan..ya mourn vrat liya hai dono ne..._

_Rajat(scared and with a jerk with that loud voice of ACP)- ab..b..sir vo highway kharab..ga..gadi mein..barsat_

_Purvi(hit her elbow a bit to rajat and whispered)- kiya bol rahe ho..highway nahi gadi kharab.._

_ACP'S anger was on its height..now all were hardly controlling their laughter on such a scared explanation..of Rajat.._

_ACP(angrily)- kiya? Yeh kiya bol rahe ho..kiya laga rakha hai yeh..highway..car..saf saf batao.._

_Rajat(still lowered head and scared tone)- ab..sir vo mein...yeh keh raha tha ki..hum gher ja rahe tahi..toh higway per gadi kaharab ho gayi..aa..aur barish bhi bahut..tez thi..aur koi bhi mechanist..nahi mil raha tha...subha.. jab barish band hui..to gadi theek karvaker..phir ghar gaye tahi...ise liye ane mein der ho gayi_

_ACP(fiery eyes)- acha toh.. car tumhari kharab hui aur sath mein late Purvi bhi ho gayi(after looking at rajat now looking at Purvi)_

_Purvi(scared tone)- ha..han.. sir vo hum sath mein hi tahi.(all were looking at both of them..Purvi got bit embarrassed and lowered her gaze) vo.. sir mein apna kam kahtam karke jab gher ja rahi thi toh..mujhe taxi nahi mil rahi thi..toh Rajat ne mujhe lift di..aur phir car kaharb aur barish..._

_All were looking at Rajat and Purvi..with suspicious eyes..all were laughing under their teeth..ACP noticed duo laughing..and giving a naughty smile to each other.._

_ACP(looking at them and angrily)- hasna bandh..2 minute mein..mere cabin mein sab..jaldi.._

_And with that..ACP went in his cabin with the same angry expressions..Rajat and Purvi still at the same place..giving expressions each other as bach gaye.. all one by one went inside ACP'S cabin.. Purvi and Rajat were still standing at the same place..Daya before moving inside. Flakily coughing and.._

_Daya- hm.. ahm..ahm(coughing) .. toh car..car theek hogyi..(naughty smile)_

_Rajat Purvi both were feeling embarrassed..Rajat nodding as yes..and with that Daya also went inside..ACP's cabin..and after that Rajat purvi also went inside ACP'S cabin.. and meeting started..they were discussing on a very high profile case..after sometime meeting was over..and ACP coming out of cabin discussing something with Daya and Abhijeet all went to their respective desks and continued their work.._

_ACP(to Daya)- han Daya...hai toh bada hi shatir vo..itni asani se aye ga nahi hath mein .._

_Daya- han,sir use hum kam se kam char bar pakad chuke hain..per cahron bar itni..shatir tarike se bhaga hai vo.._

_Abhijeet- hm..(biting his lips)- sir is bar hume koi dusri hi strategy apna ni padegi.._

_But conversation was interrupted by a call..the land line phone of bureau was ringing.._

_ACP(picking up the call)- hello..ACP praduman here..(after listening the opposite person)- kiya.. kahan? Hum abhi phauncthe hain..ap log lash ko hat mat lagana..(and he cut the call)_

_Abhijeet(looking at ACP)- kiya hua sir?_

_ACP- kuch nahi..ek lash mili hai..malad mein..kisi bungalow mein ..jana pdega.._

_All moved towards crime spot.._

_AT THE CRIME SPOT-_

_There was a dead body full of blood was found in a bungalow the body was in the main hall..on the floor.._

_ACP(looking at the dead body)-yeh..lagta hai chaku mara hai.._

_Daya(checking the dead body)- han sir..aur lagta hai jiyada der nahi hui hai ise mare hue(touching the blood) khoon taza lag raha hai.._

_Freddy was taking photographs..of the crime spot..and the dead body..and all others..were checking the house if they can get anything related to case..._

_Abijeet(after checking the door to ACP)- sir.. darwaze se bhi koi ched chad nahi hui hai..yeh ghar ki sari cheezen bhi apni jagha per hain..aur yeh is dead body per bhi koi hata pai ke nishan nahi hai..kisi bhi tarha ki zor zbardasti nahi hui hai yehan.._

_ACP(thinking) hmm..toh ho sakata hai ki yeh (pointing towards the dead body) khooni ko janta ho ...aur ise yeh andaza bhi na ho ki vo iska khoon kar sakta hai.._

_ACP went towards the maid who was standing there aside with two three more people ..._

_ACP (to maid pointing towards dead body)-..tumne hi hume phone kiya tha na?_

_Maid(crying)- han sahab..vo subha ko mai kam per ayi toh drawaza khula tha..phir mein ander ayi..toh mene dekha ki Neeraj shab ki lash khoon se sani hui..yehan padi thi..sahab mein bahut ghabra gayi thi..aur mene in logon ko bhi bula liya..yeh humare padosi hain(pointing towards the people who were standing there)_

_ACP- hm.. toh Niraj nam hai iska..kon?kon? ker sakta hai inka khoon..kisi per shak hai tunmhe..aur yeh kiya akele hi rehte tahi tumahre sahab?_

_Maid- han sahab...yeh akle hi rehate tahi..mujhe toh kuch bhi samajah mein nahi a raha hai.._

_ACP(ordering)- Rajat- Purvi pure ghar ki talashi lo..ho sakta hai ki kuch saboot mile..jo hume is case mein kam aye..freddy lash ko forensic lab mein bhej do..they started searching whole house..vivek. freddy in other room 1 downstairs...Daya- Abhijeet in room -2 downstairs...sachin, veenet in room-1 upstairs...Shreya,pankaj in other room near kitchen..and Purvi-Rajat in room-2 upstairs..search operation was started.._

_In room-2 upstairs..Purvi was searching the cupboard..taking all things out...Rajat in the same room was searching in the drawer beside the bed... Purvi found some important papers in the cupboard.._

_Purvi(narrowing her eyes and reading the papers)- yeh papers.._

_On the other hand Rajat was moving to other side for his search..suddenly..Purvi turned with the papers in her hand..and both just clashed with each other..accidentally and papers fell from Purvi's hand.. all papers in the air..spread here and there..both were in still pose.. looking in each other's eyes..and papers were flying in the air._

**Lage Re Lage Re Lage Re Naianwa****  
****Lage Re Lage Re**

**Jab Se Tere Naina Mere Naino Se Lage Re****  
****Jab Se Tere Naina Mere Naino Se Lage Re****  
****Tab Se Deewana Hua Aah Haaa****  
****Sab Se Begaana Hua****  
****Rab Bhi Deewana Lage Re ****  
****Rab Bhi Deewana Lage Re Hoo**

**Jab Se Tere Naina Mere Naino Se Lage Re****  
****Tab Se Deewana Hua Aah Haaa****  
****Tab Se Deewana Hua Aah Haaa****  
****Sab Se Begaana Hua****  
****Rab Bhi Deewana Lage Re ****  
****Rab Bhi Deewana Lage Re Hoo**

**Jab Se Tere Naina Mere Naino Se Lage** **Re**

_Purvi(with a jerk came out of her thoughts)- kiya hai han? Humesha takrate rahete ho? (looking at the spread papers) sare papers faila diye..(with a bit annoyed face)_

_Rajat(angry on this)- kiya? excuse me..koi takrane ka shok nahi hai mujhe..tum dekh ker nahi chal sakti?_

_Purvi(teasing tone)- wah..ulta chor kautwal ko date..ek toh sare papers faila diya upper se mujhe per hi akad..hmm_

_Rajat(angry) kiya? Chor..tumne mujhe chor kaha.._

_Purvi(picking up the papers)- han ,kaha toh?_

_Rajat(fiery eyes )- o hello..madam..khaene se phele soch lo samjhi.._

_Purvi- acha! Tum toh jase humesha poohl hi jhadte ho na muh se..jab bhi tumhare sath hoti hun na toh kam hi bigate hain mere..aaj bhi tumahri vajha se hi dant kahni padi ACP sir ki..aur aab yeh papers..behater hoga agar tum mujh se door rahoge.._

_Rajat(angry teasing tone) – o..jiyada bakwas mat karo samajhi..sirf tumhe hi nahi mujhe bhi dant padi hai..aur dekha jaye toh tum se jiyada mujhe hi padi hai..madam ke muh per toh tala tha..sari explanation..toh mene hi di na..aur mein bhi toh yehi keh sakta hu na ki tum bathi isi liye meri car kharab hui..MISS DISASTER...kisi ne kaha nahi hai ki mere pas aao..khudhi door raho na..hath pakad ker toh pas nahi lata na mein.._

_Purvi(making a face)-tumhe ladai ke alawa aur kuch ata nahi hai kiya?_

_Rajat(smirked) phele tumne hi shru kiya tha..mene nahi..theek hai.._

_By then hearing their conversation ACP came there.._

_ACP- kiya ho raha hai..subha ka dose kam tha kiya?aur dun..demag kahrab kar ke rakha hai subha se..kam ker rahe ho ya bachoon ki tarah jagda.._

_Both shocked on seeing ACP at the door..turned and found ACP at the door.._

_Rajat- sir vo..yeh (looking at Purvi)_

_ACP(cutting the talk)- mila kuch?_

_Purvi- han sir yeh papers mile hain (handed over papers to ACP)_

_ACP(looking at the papers)property ke papers..ho sakta hai is case mein isse kuch maded mil jaye..aur kuch mila?_

_Purvi- nahi sir, bas yahi.._

_Now they did not find anything more which could be useful in solving the case..body was sent to Forensic lab..they all left the house.. whole day they were busy on the case...they completed there investigation and caught the culprit..and now case was solved..it was not so late just 9 of night.. all were taking sigh of relief..relaxing..after solving the case...they all were sitting on their desks..ACP was not in the bureau.._

_Abhijeet-(stretching his arms) .. ahh..finally case solved..mushkil se toda aram mila hai..and he noticed.._

_Freddy was looking keenly at something in the newspaper.._

_Abhijeet came near him patted in his back.._

_Abhijeet- kiya padh rehe ho Freddy..vo bhi itna dhiyan laga ker.._

_Daya also came near him and.._

_Daya- han Freedy hume bhi toh batao.._

_Freddy- sir..mein toh yeh padh raha tha ki aj kal ladkiyan bhi kitni age nikal gayin hain na..yeh dekhey aj ke sports news ki headlines India's women basketball team won over Australia.._

_Abhijeet- are wah..vese bat toh sahi hai.._

_Now rajat who was on his desk came._

_Rajat- chae jo bhi ho...(looking towards Purvi)- hum ladko se toh yeh ladkiyan jeet hi nahi skati..ladkiyon ki team se jeetna asan hoga..(teasingly)_

_Daya(agreeing)- han Rajat vese hum ladkon ke samne in ladkiyon ka kiya dum(in a teasing tone looking towards Shreya)_

_Shreya (Putting the file down which was in her hand and coming in front of Daya)- acha ...tum ladkon se ek ladki toh dhang se sambhalti nahi hai basket ball ki ball kiya sambhaloge..(smirked)_

_Sachin (came in front of her and answering)- yeh bat nahi shreya tum ladkiyan toh kisi se bhi nahi sambhalti..tum se asan hi hai Basket ki ball ko sambhalna.._

_Kajal- acha asi bat hai toh poof karke dokhao.._

_Tasha- humare sath ek match kare dikaho toh mane..(joining them)_

_Vivek(with a teasing laughter)- toh kiya challenge kar rahe ho hume ?_

_Tasha(to vivek)- han kiya koi shak hai tumhe?_

_Purvi- han..han phele challenge accept kare dikhao toh mane..challenge toh accept karne ki himmat nahi..match kiya khak jeetoge hum ladkiyon se.._

_Pankaj- rahene do...har jaogi..(confident face)_

_Abhijeet(teasing tone)- pankej ki bat mano..baker ka challenge chod hi do.._

_Daya- nazuk se hat hain..bachere basket ki ball ko marte marte..hi thak jaynge..(smirked)_

_Shreya- bhooliye mat yeh hat..kathor se kathor criminal ke chere per bhi padte hain..(with confidence)_

_Daya- challenge use kiya jata hai jo tumhare bara bar ka ho..kiyon apne ap hi harne per tule ho.. humare Abhijeet..aur Rajat dono hi National level champions hain college ke time ke...tum logon ka jeetna muskil hi nahi na mumkin hai..soch lo.._

_And on voice interrupted them.._

_Voice- toh kiya hua hum bhi National level champions hain...college ke time ke..jeetna toh humse bhi mushkil hai.._

_All turned and found DR Tarika at door.._

_DR tarika(continued)- Soch liya(looking at Abhijeet)-aur ab yeh challenge jeet ker bhi dikhayenge..kiyon girls.._

_Purvi- han poof ker denge ki hum in boys se behter hain.._

_All girls..Tasha,kajal, shreya,purvi came behind DR tarika and stood as a team.._

_And boys behind Abhijeet- rajat ,sachin,vivek,Daya, pankej ... _

_and team of girls and boys was made.._

_Abhijeet- ok challenge accepted..harne ke liya tayar ho jao.._

_DR tarika- har jeet ka faisla toh ab..match ke bad hi hoga..(confidently)_

_Abhijeet- apne captain ka nam nominate karo..humare team ka captain Rajat hoga..theek hai na(asking to others in team) all agreed.._

_DR tarika- aur humare team ki captain...Purvi hogi.._

_Abhijeet(challenging tone)- theek hai match ke liye ready.. kal sham ko 5 baje.._

_DR tarika- ready 5 baje (all girls and boys looking in each others eyes confidently.. challenging each other)_

_Purvi showed thums down to Rajat..rajat proudly smriked at that_

_Freddy- aur mein kis team mein?_

_All in one voice-commentary.._

_**A/N-**_jiyada acha nahi tha na?omg! Basket ball match between CID team...any guess guys..kon jeetga?will boys prove their worth or girls? Aur in sab mein kiya humare Rajvi ka pyaar badega?and what about ACP? Use is challenge ke bare mein pata bhi nahi hai...to know stay tuned..and do review.. and yes read at ur own risk because i am not satisfied with it.. BYE..TAKE CARE LUV U ALL :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**SUNDAS**__**-**_first of all thanks for liking my both the stories... and about ur request..ok will surely write on Daya and muskan..but mujhe thoda time chiyega..dear..first reason- mene is pair ke bareme kabhi socha nahi..i have never imagined them together..toh sochne ke liye thoda time cahiye..and second reason-ki abhi jo stories mein likh rahi hun uski update bhi regular nahi ker paa rahi...u know..bilkul bhi time nahi mil raha..dono hi romantic hai na toh mix ho jati hain dimag mein..thodi story sochni padegi..phir jarur likungi..may be koi ek story ko khatm karke likungi..and again thanks for ur continuous support..

_**ANANYA-**_really a big sorry to u and ur friends..jo bhi yeh ff read karte hain.. kheech ker le aao unhe..lolz..kahin jane ki jarurat nahi hai..ap logon ko..here is the new chap..and Ananya..thanks for giving it place in ur heart..hope apka..first ff ko read karne ka experience acha tha..i know ap meri update ka bhaut intazar karti ho..per mujhe time nahi mil raha..isiliye..yeh bahut mushkil se likha hai..time nikal ker...anyways yeh chapter-apko aur apke friends ko dedicate karti hun..ok...all u thanks for ur support guys..and lots of luv to u all..

And **others all ,HERMAN.,JOYTI,GUEST-1,2,3,BLUEMOON,KUSHALI..,NINADKDM,BLUEMOON..**sorry..thoda problem..tha..guys

_**Chapter-4**_

_**AB tak apne padha ki-**_ sab bureau mein apna apna kam kar rahe hote hain.. ...Purvi apna file ka kam kar rahi hoti hai..tab Rajat ko pheli bar pyaar ka ehasas hota hai..Daya uski todi tang kheechta hai..kam katam karke sab gher chale jate hain.. Purvi..taxi ka intazar.. kar rahi hoti hai per..use koi... taxi nahi milti..Rajat use road per kade dekhta hai..vo use lift deta hai.. todi der mein..bhaut jor se barish shuru ho jati hai..Rajat tape start karta hai.. per us gane se dono uncomfortable feel karte hain..Rajat turant tape off kar deta hai...todi der mein achnak se gadi kharab ho jati hai..Rajat check karne bahar ata hai..Purvi bhi bahar ati hai..per jase hi vo ghoomti hai keechad ki vajha se vo phisal jati hai..Rajat use girne se phele pakad leta hai..phir hota hai eye lock..phir is bat se sharminda Purvi ghoomti ker Rajat se dur chali jati hai..barish bahut jor se ho rahi hoti hai..bijli ke awaz se dari hui Purvi achanak Rajat se lipat jati hai...thodi der bad jab use ehses hota hai ki usne kiya kiya toh vo sharminda ho jati hai..iske bad dono car mein bait jate hain..puri rat barish hoti hai..Rajat ki jab ankh khulti hai to subha ho jati hai..ab barish bhi band ho gayi hoti hai..Rajat machinist ko leker ata hai..gadi theek ho jati hai..dono gher paunch jate hain..per bureau ane mein unhe der ho jati hai..vahan ACP dono ke late ane se bahut gussa hain..dono ander ate hain..aur ACP ko good morning bolt hain..ACP dono se bahut gussa thai..Dono ko..der se ane ka acha dose milta hai...team meeting karke ACP ke cabin se bahar ati hai..phir..ek case report hota hai..team crime..seen per paunchti hai..aur investigation shuru ho jati hai..ACP..maid se..us admi jiska khoon hua hai..uske..bare mein puchtaj karte hai...ACP..team ko pure ghar mein..talashi lene ke orders..deten hai..Rajat..purvi dono ek hi room mein talashi le rahe hote hain...Purvi jab paper leker..ja rahi hoti hai toh vo Rajat se takra jati hai..phir..dono ki thodi nok-jhok hoti hai...phir sham tak case solve ho jata hai...sab relax ker rahe hote hain...Freddy..newspaper padhta hai jisme..Indian women basket ball team..ki jeet ki news hoti hai..jise dekh ker ..boys.. girls ko challenge karte hain..Girls bhi challenge accept karti hain...aur...hota hai basket ball challenge shuru..

_**AB AGE-**_

_Abhijeet(challenging tone)- theek hai match ke liye ready.. kal sham ko 5 baje.._

_DR tarika- ready 5 baje (all girls and boys looking in each others eyes confidently.. challenging each other)_

_Purvi showed thumbs down to Rajat..rajat proudly smirked at that_

_Freddy- aur mein kis team mein?_

_All in one voice-commentary.._

_Freddy- (at first nodded as yes)han... (but after sometime he realizes ki sab ne kiya kaha and then surprisingly)- kiya commentary!_

_Daya(keeping hand on his shoulder)- han..han freddy...tumse achi commentary koi ker sakta hai kiya.._

_Abhijeet(agreeing tone)- han freddy tum bilkul fit ho commentary ke liye.._

_Freddy(making a face)- per mein commentary..mein kiyon..match mein kiyon nahi..sir .._

_Vivek( pulling his leg)- apko nahi pata sir..kitna important kam hota hai commentary ka...kon hara..kon jeeta..game ka..kiya status hai...sari batein ek commentator hi toh batata hai.._

_Purvi(interrupting)- aur ek team dusri team se kitni age hai..aur dusri kitni peeche.. (looking at rajat teasingly) kon har raha hai yeh announcement bhi toh commentator hi karta hai..toh sochiye apka kam kitna important hai sir...har-jeet ka fasila..ap hi toh suna rahe hain..._

_Freddy(now satisfied and happily) acha..phir toh dekhana mein kitni achi commentary karta hun..abhi ek sample dikhata hun.. ahmm..hmm (clearing his throat).. hmm toh aj hai basketball match..CID team mein phale bar girls aur boys ke beech mein challenge.. girls aur boys dono apni bat per ade hue...dono team ek dusre ko badi hi challenging look de rahin hai..per asal mein kon hai best..yeh faisla..hoga match ke bad..._

_Abhijeet – are wah..freddy..kiya commentary hai...dekha..hum ladke toh commentary bhi achi ker lete hain in ladkiyon se...(patting his back)_

_Rajat – match toh hum hi jeetenge sir..losers toh humisha losers hi rahenge..sir (looking at purvi and showing thumbs down to her).._

_Purvi- sapne dekna buri bat nahi hai..dekho jitney dekhne hai dekhlo..(making a face)_

_Dr tarika(to all girls)- girls bahut rat ho chuki hai..lets move..faltu mein in losers ke muh lagne ka koi matlab nahi..har- jeet ka faisla toh kal ho hi jayega.._

_Kajal- han dr. tarika..ap biluk sahi bol rahi hain..hum time kiyon waste ker rahen hain.._

_And after that..all the girls started moving from the bureau..one by one taking all their stuff..and while moving..they were giving..confident look to boys who were still in bureau..shreya while moving just hit her shoulder to daya in her irritation..and made a face looking at him.._

_Daya – han..han toh jao na..mar kiya rahi ho..(made a angry face)_

_Kajal looked at sachin..and smirked at him and moved from bureau ..Tasha..made a face to vivek..DR. tarika..before moving to Abhijeet.. _

_DR tarika- kal ke best of luck Abhijeet(teasingly)_

_abhijeet gave a fake smile to her.. _

_Purvi..taking her purse and..and while moving looking at Rajat.._

_Purvi(teasingly)- bye..rajat..(smiled)_

_Rajat just fakily smiled.._

_Rajat- bye (making a face)_

_AS she was looking at rajat while moving...not looking in front...her foot just got trapped on the..revolving chair and she slipped...Rajat moved hastily and caught her..before she falls..and she fell in his arms..and then eye lock_

_**Kehte hain khuda ne iss jahan mein sabhi ke liye**__**  
**__**Kisi na kisi ko hai banaya har kisi ke liye**__**  
**__**Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara maanu**__**  
**__**Mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye**__**  
**__**Kehte hain khuda ne iss jahan mein sabhi ke liye**__**  
**__**Kisi na kisi ko hai banaya har kisi ke liye**__**  
**__**Tera milna hai uss rab ka ishaara maanu**__**  
**__**Mujhko banaya tere jaise hi kisi ke liye**__**  
**__**Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta**__**  
**__**Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta**__**  
**__**Kaise hum jaane hume kya pata**__**  
**__**Kuch toh hai tujhse raabta**_

_Whole team was looking at both of them..girls were moving out but..looking at both of them they also stopped..at the door itself.._

_Daya(teasingly)- ahm..hmm..(coughing fakily)_

_Purvi came out of the eye lock..rajat..still looking in her eyes...and holding her.._

_Purvi(making annoyed face)- just leave me..chodo mujhe.._

_Rajat angrily left her..at same ..pose and she fell on the floor.._

_Rajat(looking at her angrily )- lo chod diya..ek toh bacha raha tha..phir bhi mein hi bura.._

_Purvi was boiling in anger after she fell..making..angry face..now she gets up and.._

_Purvi(pointing finger to rajat)- you..tum.. tumhe toh mein.._

_And before she could speak anything more DR. Tarika..came near her and.._

_DR tarika(holding her hand)- aa..are Purvi..chalo..chalna hai na.._

_And she took away Purvi with her..but while moving Purvi gave..a very annoyed and angry expressions to Rajat..and Rajat was also giving same to her..and with that all girls left..and after that.._

_Rajat(to all boys)- yeh pata nahi..kiya samjhti hain apne app ko..agar..bhala karo toh bhi suno..._

_Daya- han sahi bat hai..agar paas ao toh bhi bura lagta hai inhen..aur door jao toh bhi.._

_Sachin- han..actually mein yeh ladkiya chezz kiya hai na..yeh samajh hi nahi aye ajj tak kisi ke..(looking up talking to god)- kudh bahgwan bhi nahi samajh paye inhe..toh hum kiya samajhenge.._

_Vivek- hey bahwan tune ladkiyan kiyon banayi? (coming near freddy..and in teasing tone)- vese man gaye..sir apko..itne salon se apni biwi jo sambal rahein hain..ab..bb..chae..bartan manjhte – manjhte hi sahi.._

_On this freddy gave a angry look to vivek.._

_Rajat- sir vese humein in ladkiyon ko kam nahi samajhna cahiye..agar..yeh apni se per agayi na..toh..mushkil hai inse jeetna.._

_Abhijeet- toh kiya hua? Hum ladkon se match toh nahi jeet sakti na..boys..hum in ladkiyon se best hain aur..yeh kal ke match mein hum proof karke dikayenge..hai na guys.._

_All boys in one voice- hann.._

_Pankaj- per sir..match toh khel lenge ACP sir unhe pata..chalega..toh sab ki band baja ke rakh denge.._

_Abhijee(thinking)- hmm..soch na padega iske bare mein kuch..._

_ **SEEN OVER OUTSIDE THE BUREAU-**_

_all girls were moving out from bureau..tarika still holding...Purvi's hand..Purvi trying to remove it.._

_Purvi(still in anger)- tarika..chodo mujhe..nahi chodungi use ajj..samjhta kiya hai kudh ko..kiyon leker ayi tum mujhe?(angry)_

_DR tarika(holding her hand)-Purvi..gadi mein baitho..just leave it yaar forget it.. aur kal ke match ke bar mein socho..(left her)..._

_purvi still making annoyed face.._

_Tasha- purvi humein kal ke match ke bar mein sochna hoga..ki kal kase jeetenge.._

_Shreya- han Purvi..yeh ladke humare liye kafi challenging..sabit ho sakte hain..u know challenge dena asan hai per ...jeetna hai toh kuch sochna hoga.._

_Kajal-cahe jo ho hume yeh match jeetna hi hai.._

_Purvi- janti hun mein guys..per vo..theek hai use toh mein bad mein dekh lungi..abhi sirf match per concentration.._

_**SEEN OVER..NEXT DAY**__**-**_

_All one by one came in bureau..boys were conversing amongst themselves how they will talk to ACP about the match_

_ Daya(to abhi)- boss..abhi ACP sir ajayenge yaar kuch socha hai ki kaise bate karenge hum unse..._

_Freddy- ACP sir toh match ka nam lete hi..sab ki class lena shuru ker denge.._

_Abhijeet-ha..han..socha hai na bat toh karni hi padegi..(biting his lips)..vese ladkiyan abhi tak ayin kiyon nahi?_

_By then girls also..started entering one by one... Shreya, Purvi, tasha and kajal entered inside and as Rajat saw Purvi entering.. he stood up from his desk and.._

_Rajat(teasing)- lo agayin..shatan ka nam liya aur sahtan hazir.._

_Purvi now was not able to control..her anger..she was already irritated by Rajat from..last night's incident ...was about to move towards him..but Shreya grabbed her hand.._

_Shreya- nahi..Purvi leave it... _

_And shreya moved from there...ignoring them..and..was about sit on her desk but Daya..comes and.._

_Daya- are yeh kiya? Lagta hai aj suraj kahin aur se nikla hai..(teasingly)_

_Vivek(looking at tasha)- are nahi..sir lagta hai in ladkiyon ki akal..rat bhar mein hi thikane agayi..hume challenge jo kiya tha..._

_Rajat(looking at Purvi)- are vivek..kiyon bachariyon ko tang ker rahe ho pahele se hi kam tang hai kiya...kiyon girls neend toh ayi ya nahi raat ko..ya..match ke bare mein hi sochti rahi..(teasing)_

_Girls till now were ignoring the boys and their..all rubbish..and trying to be busy on their respective desks... but now Purvi..gets up in irritation and stands in front of rajat.._

_Purvi(folding her hands)- humari neend ki chodo apni neend ki fikar karo..kiyon ki match ke bad toh vo ud hi jayegi.._

_Abhijeet(interrupted)- chinta toh tum ladkiyon ko karni padegi..match ke bad..tum ladkiyan..gher main hi theek ho match-vach tumhare bas ki bat nahi hai._

_Shreya..standing up from her desks..and answering.._

_Shreya- hum ladkiyon ke bas mein kiya-kiya hai na..is per time waste karne se acha hai ki aap..is vakat ACP sir ko manane ke barin mein sochein..._

_And on this Daya was about to say something but by then ACP was there..he was entering inside while attending a call...after seeing ACP coming inside..all became alert...all girls and boys..who were till now sitting casually..and busy in fighting now became serious..all back to their respective desks..and started doing their work..and pretending as if..they were working for a long time...ACP enters inside..ACP was done with his call.. all wished him.. he also responded...he was entering inside his cabin..but suddenly he stopped in front of freddy's desk.._

_Freddy pretending as if he was doing his work seriously.._

_ACP- freddyyy..file complete hogayi.._

_Freddy(looking up in scary tone)- ab..bb sir vo..ho..gayi.._

_ACP- achaaa..(looked at all others)_

_Others all were also pretending as if they were doing their work..but laughing under their teethes looking at freddy..but hiding it from ACP.. now he moved to his cabin..Shreya while holding the file did some signal to Daya..to talk to ACP about the match..Daya..looking at all the boys..was gathering courage to speak to ACP..Rajat, Abhijeet..Daya..Purvi..and Shreya..were the ones who..entered inside ACP's cabin to talk to him..but none of them dared to speak anything..ACP was checking some files.._

_Purvi(hitting rajat ..whispered)- are..ab..bat karoge bhi ya nahi..batein toh badi badi ker rahe tahi.._

_Rajat made a annoyed face on this.._

_Shreya(whispering)-sirf..betin karni hi ati hai..ya kuch aur bhi.._

_Daya (in irritation)- shanti..rakhogi toh bolunga na..sirf..batin hi nahi..kam..bhi bade ker sakta hun.._

_Purvi(cutting his sentence)-han toh karo na..._

_While they were talking standing..at door of..ACP'S cabin..ACP..heard them..whispering..and ACP.._

_ACP- kiya hua?..tum sab ne yehan kiya bheed laga rakhi hai.._

_Everyone..looking at each other..giving scary..gaze to each other..still not daring to speak..and after while..ACP.._

_ACP(loudly)-are..kiya hua? Kuch batoge bhi tum log.._

_After sometime..abhijeet gathered..courage to speak..and_

_Abhijeet(looking at Daya)- ab..bb sir vo..ha..hume apse kuch baat karni thi.._

_ACP(thinking)- hmm..acha..baat toh mujhe bhi tum logon se karni thi..ek kam karo phele tum hi batao.._

_Daya(immediately)- ab..nahi sir phele ap hi batiye na.._

_Others all also..joined- han sir phele..ap hi bataiye.. _

_ACP- theek hai..Abhijeet..daya..kuch dino ke liye..team..aur bureau ko tum logon ko sambalna hoga.._

_Abhijeet- kiyon sir..(confused)_

_ACP- vo ..aj mujhe..Delhi headquarters..jana hoga..do-teen din lagenge..ek important case ki reporting..karni hai..toh mein jab tak na aun..tum logon ko shambalna hai sab kuch.._

_On listening this.. all took a big sigh..giving happy gaze to each other..while they were looking at each other.._

_ACP- toh ab tum log kaho kiya khena chate thai.._

_Rajat- ab..nahi sir kuch bhi nahi.._

_ACP(confused)- kuch bhi nahi toh.. yehan kiyon aye tum log.._

_Daya- ab..b sir vo sach kuch bhi nahi tha bas(thought for a while and in __nervousness _)- han..sir vo ap kase hain bas yehi puchne aye thai..

_Shreya, purvi,rajat and abhijeet gave..marva diya expressions on this.._

_ACP(confusingly)- kiya! Kasa hun..theek hi hun..mujhe kiya hua hai? Dayaaa roz hi toh dekhte ho mujhe.._

_Daya..looking at abhijeet..abhijeet giving..marva diya na..expressions to him.._

_ACP was about to say something ..but suddenly he received a call..ACP looking at the screen..of the phone..and moving out..but before moving he.._

_ACP- Headquarters se phone hai..mujhe abhi hi nikalna hoga Delhi ke liya.. chalo mein chalta hun(patting abhijeet's shoulder)- shambal lena han..mein do- teen din mein ajaunga.._

_And with this he moved out of he bureau..and after he went..all took a big sigh of relief.._

_Rajat(cheerfully)- yes..thank god..ab koi rukawat nahi match ke liya.._

_Abhijeet to daya.._

_Abhijeet- abye yeah kiya khe raha tha.. marwa hi diya tha tune toh..vo toh bhala ho call karne wale ka..kiya timing thi.._

_Daya- are yaar us samay jo muh me aya vo..khe diya.._

_And they all moved out of ACP'S cabin.._

_Others all..sachin,kajal, tasha,vivek,freddy, pankaj came near them..looking at them confusingly.._

_Pankaj(confusingly)- kiya hua sir? ap sab jab ander gaye thai toh..ap logon ke cehre ek dum utere hue thai..aur..bhar aye toh..itne kush.._

_Rajat- are pankaj kam ban gaya..(happily)_

_Tasha- per sir ACP sir match ke liye man gaye!_

_Abhijeet- manane ki jarurat hi nahi padi..ACP sir do- teen dino ke liye headquarters ..chale gayein hain(cheerfully).._

_Vivek- (surprisingly)kiya! sach sir.. ab lagata hai ki..bhagwan bhi chate hain ki..yeh match na ruke.._

_Rajat(looking at Purvi)- han vivek ..sahi khe rahe ho tum...lagta hai vo..bhi in ladkiyon harte hue dekhna..chata hai.._

_Purvi- o..jiyada udo mat..picture abhi baki hai..mere dost.._

_Kajat- shant ..ho jao purvi yeh inki galti nahi hai..adat se majboor hain..(teasing)_

_Sachin- han that's right kajal..aur ek adat hai humari...dusron ko harne ki.._

_Daya(teasingly)- picture toh sham ko hum puri karnge.._

_Sherya- dekhenge..(challenging)_

_And all girls started moving out..but before they moved..Rajat taunting.._

_Rajat- purviii..khain basket ball court mein..gir mat jana..jaise kal..is bachari chair mein fhas ker giri thi..abb har jagha..toh mein nahi a sakta na..bachane (teasing).._

_Purvi showing thumbs down to Rajat and made a face..and moved from there.._

_**SEEN OVER..IN THE EVEVNING 5 PM..AT BASKET BALL COURT-**_

_boys were the ones who gathered at basket ball court first...Sachin,Daya,Abhijeet,Rajat,Vivek,Pakaj, and Freddy on the bb court..all wearing yellow colored tracks.._

_Rajat(looking at the watch)- 5 toh baj gaye yeh ladkiyan ab tak nahi ayein.._

_Vivek- sir, tayariyan ker rahi hongi..hum se jeetne ke liye..._

_Daya(to all)- dekho boys kisi bi hal mein ye ladkiyan jeetni nahi cahiye..itna lightly bhi mat lo unhe.._

_Abhijeet- han boys..DR tarika bhi..kafi achi player hain basket ball ki..._

_Sachin- jeetnge sir..ab humari izat per bat agayi hai..(and now looking at Freddy) vese Freddy tum yehan kiya ker rahe ho? tumhe thodi khelna hai.._

_Freedy- ase hi mein toh bas..sab boys yehan kade thai toh.._

_Abhijeet- AIAN..toh kiya?..Freddy tumhara kam commentary ka hai...tum kisi team ki side nahi le sakte han..humari batein sun ker..kahin ladkiyon ko toh humari palnning nahi..batne wale tahi tum.._

_Daya(teasing)- han..han jao yehan se.._

_Freddy (making a face)- ab..bb..nahi toh sir.. (looking at Abhijeet's angry face)han..ja raha hun na..jata hun.._

_Rajat- (teasing)- bub bye freddy..(waving his hand as bye)_

_And he went from there..all boys shared a laughter on this..reaction of freddy..and then they turned their face and found girls standing at the either side of the mid-court(middle) line of the..Basket ball court...Purvi, DR tarika,Tasha,Kajal,Shreya wearing red colored tracks..some tied ponies and some..with lose hairs...looking very confident..boys looking at them..with their eyes wide open... from head to toe...Daya looking at shreya, vivek at tasha,Abhijeet at DR tarika,sachin at Kajal, Rajat at Purvi..and Pankaj..at both girls and boys..boys were looking at girls as if they were lost in them...Purvi's hairs were loose..opened.. wearing a red colored track...and red hair band..her hairs were flying and spreading..due to wind.. Rajat was looking at Purvi with opened mouth and wide eyes..glaring at her..eyes..Purvi looking at him..confidently_

_**Sajna...Sajna...sajnaaa...**_

_**Sajna..saaa...jna...sajna..sajnaaa..**_

_**Saaa...jnaaa..Sajana...sajnaaa..**_

_Now pankaj slightly hitting Rajat.._

_Pankaj- sir..match..hai bool toh nahi gaye na...(and whispering to Rajat..) are sir muh toh band kijye machar ghus jayega.. _

_And with that..he came out of his thoughts..with a jerk. by then DR salunke was also there..he came running breathing heavily.._

_DR salunke- jiyada der toh nahi hue na mujhe..match toh start nahi hua..audience mein hi sahi..pe match toh miss nahi hona chaiyena.. _

_He looked at both Girls and boys and again._

_Salunke- lo yeh majnoo log yehan bhi shuru ho gaye..(to dr tarika)- tarika..chalo..chalo match start karo..mujhe is Abhijeet ko harte hue dekhna hai..kam se kam kuch din jab bhi meri lab mein ayega..sharam ke mare chup toh rahega..(looking at all giving an innocent look )- ab..mein toh tarika ka hi sath dunga na..iske..sath hi kam karta hun.._

_Tarika(teasing)- han..sir..jarur..ab apke lab mein..kuch dino tak toh shanty rahegi hi(looking at abhijeet)_

_Abhijeet came out of his thoughts and..made a annoyed face to salunke..and dr tarika nodded confidently as yes towards salunke...Purvi coming in front of Rajat..Snapped her fingers(chutki bajayi)..and raised her eyebrows..and Rajat came out of his thoughts..with a jerk._

_And now freddy started announcement.._

_Freddy- aur match ka vakat.. dono..girls and boys a chuke hain..maidan main..dono amene –samne.._

_And with that all became alert..all girls and boys looking in each others eyes with confidence.._

_Freddy(continued)- Match..shuru hone mein bas..kuch hi der baki..kun jeetga..girls ya boys..faisla match ke bad..Girls..boys apni- apni jahgha le lein..Match hoga 45 min ka.. jo karega sab se jiyada goal hoga vo hi vijayta..so guys...count down shuru..5..4..3..2..1..and start.._

_Both teams captains..came forward..Purvi and Rajat..and others behind their respective..captains..giving a confident look to each other.. _

_And with that match started...with a whistle from..referee.._

_Rajat looking confidently and spinning the ball on his finger... then he stared dribbling the ball..girls also on their position trying to grab it...Purvi..trying to block..him...Rajat dribbling it...and now passed it...throwing towards..Daya..Daya..grabbed it..and again started dribbling it. ..Dr tarika...came...trying to garb it...He passed it on to.. Abhijeet..Tarika..coming in front and trying to block him...He passed it to..Sachin..but..ball was grabbed..By Shreya..Shreya..Started dribbling it...She..passed it to Tasha..Boys started..Blocking Girls..now..Vivek..came in front of Tasha..but lost in..her..looking at her eyes.. and missed..to grab it..._

_Freddy(commentating...as per their...actions)-aur yeh dekhye..girls puri koshis kar rahi hain boys ko block ...but..boys..ek dusre ko ball pas karte..jaa rahe..hain..aur yeh Shreya..ne ball..li..aur tasha ko pass kari..kafi achi shurawat ki match ki..vivek khoiya tasha mein..kahin yeh..galati bahri na pad jaye inhe .._

_Abhijeet- are hey..bahgwan..Vivek...Concentrate (showing hand to him)_

_Vivek..showed thumb to him..like..everything..OK..coming out of his thoughts.._

_Tasha passed it on to..Purvi..who was near the...basket ball net..Rajat tried to block her but..ultimately...She did the goal.._

_Freddy- aur Galati ki badi keemat chukani padi hai boys ko...aur yeh kiya Girls ne..1__st__ goal...Girls-1..boys-0_

_And score board..showed..Girls-1 and boys-0_

_Salunke..(siting in the audience row)- yeahh..come on tarika..(excitedly)_

_All the boys..giving...hey bhagwan...expressions to each other_

_Vivek- o..sheet..Rajat..sir..kiya..kiya..apne.._

_Daya(keeping hand on his forehead)- lo..ho gaya..(to Rajat)- rajat ke bache...pakad nahi sakta tha.._

_Sachin- Concentrate yar..yeh kiya ker rahe ho tum log(to all).._

_Abhijeet- yar tu marvayega..kaisa..captain hai.._

_Pankaj- koi nahi Sir ek hi toh goal banya hai..humare paas ab bhi chance hai.._

_Rajat- sir mein kiya...(embarrassed)_

_They..looked at the girls...who gave a proud look to them..girls showing..thumbs down to boys...which was really irritating..for boys..now match..again..continued..._

_Again ball...was with Kajal now..she started dribbling it...boys Trying to block...her.._

_Tasha- jaldi ider..ider..(to kajal)_

_Shreya- kajal jaldi(in excitement).._

_Kajal dribbling it towards..the basket...all boys surrounded her...trying to grab the ball from her.._

_Dr tarika- jaldi..pass kajal..pass it.._

_Kajal tries to pass it..by throwing it..but... Sahin came in front of her..Sachin looking in her eyes...kajal..distracted by that...and The ball was caught by..Sachin..he started dribbling it.._

_he passed it on to Rajat..__Purvi..came in front...trying to garb it from him_...both looking in each other's eyes..Rajat...for a while was distracted..by looking at her confident and beautiful eyes..

_**Sajna...Sajna...sajnaaa...**_

_**Sajna..saaa...jna...sajna..sajnaaa..**_

_**Saaa...jnaaa..Sajana...sajnaaa..**_

_But soon he realized that..match was still on..and_

_Abhijeet- rajat..yehan dhiyan de...kisi bhi tarha ab goal karna hai hume..jaldi..._

_Girls again started surrounding him...trying grab it from him... .Purvi coming in front ..trying to block him..but Rajat passed it to daya...Dribbling it fast..Daya did the goal.._

_Freddy's commentary was..continuing while they were playing_

_Freddy-girls..aur boys ke bheech mein yudh ghamasan..Girls ki Koshih kafi achi rahi per..yeh kiya Daya sir ne goal ker liya...Aur dono ke goal bra bar- Girls-1..Boys-1..dono hi ek score per..match kafi interesting hoata jaa raha hai..Kon jeetga..yeh toh vakat hi batyega.._

_Score board again showed..Girls-1 Boys-1.._

_All..boys Came near Rajat and..just lifted him up..in excitement..boys screamed with happiness ..all Boys in one voice.._

_Boys—yeahhhhh...(in one voice)_

_Salunke from audience- are yar..kiya kar rahi ho Tarika _

_Freddy- dono team ka score ek saman hai..match ke pahel 20 minute kahtm..hue ab bache hain 25 min..kafi confident hai dono team..dekhte hain age kiya hota hai.._

_Boys..looked confidently at Girls...and gave a proud smile to them..Girls..making a annoyed face on this.._

_Rajat(Coming in front of Purvi teasingly)- toh achi pcture hai na..._

_Purvi just smirked on this..and without giving any response..she..turned..towards her team.._

_Purvii(to girls)- dekho Girls..ab goal nahi miss hona cahiye...han..in boys ko kisi bhi keemat per nahi jeetne dena hai hume.._

_Rajat(to all boys)- well..done boys..great going.._

_Again a whistle of referee..match continued..._

_This time ball was with..vivek..he started dribbling..girls again surrounded..him..he threw it and passed it to Daya..Daya..threw it towards basket..and it was about to enter inside it..But Sherya..jumps..bit higher and grabbed it before it could enter inside...and..passed it on to Dr tarika..tarika ..started Dribbling it..boys..trying their best to garb it.. she passed it...to Kajal..Kajal to tasha..tasha..Again passed it to Tarika..Abhijeet came..in front of tarika and..tried to grab it..blocking her way..both came closer to each other...and as tarika..got..distracted..by this..abhijeet was successful in grabbing it..and started dribbling it... both looked in each others eyes..abhijeet lost in Tarika..he closes his eyes..and taking advantage of this..Tarika..was again successful in grabbing it from him and passing it to Shreya.._

_Daya(pressing his teethes) - Boss kiya ker rahe ho..ab tak sab ko bol rahe The..tumhara dhiyan kahan hai(coming near him an slightly...hitting on his head).._

_Now Shreya had the ball..she started..Dribbling it..towards the goal..Daya..comes in front of her..Shreya looking in his eyes.._

_Daya(smiling at her face)- mujhe per ye jadu nahi chalega..Abhijeet nahi hun mein.._

_Shreya just Gave a smile on this..and passed it on to Tasha..Daya..jumped higher to garb it but..was not successful in grabbing it..tasha..garbed the ball..Started dribbling sachin..and..vivek came And surrounded her..Tasha dribbling and trying to...move towards basket...she again passed it on to..Purvi...now ball was with...Purvi..Purvi trying to move towards basket..Rajat..came in front of her..and..blocked her..._

_Abhijeet- Rajat..pakad..jaldi..Purvi ko goal..mat karne dena.._

_DR..tarika..made a Confident face on this..to salunke.._

_Salunke(excitedly)- Purvi..go for it..purvi..purvi.._

_Freddy- yeh kiya..ball toh bas idher se udher hi..ghum rahi hai..kabhi..offensive..team ke pas toh kabhi defensive ke pas..dono team ke captains ek dusre ke samne.._

_Purvi still trying to move...still dribbling the ball..Purvi's hairs were lose.. her hairs..were spreading and flying..due to wind.. Rajat..looking at Purvi's face..lost in her..distracted from the..match..he closes his eyes..purvi's hairs were coming on his face.._

_**Jadu hai nasha hai madhoshiya hai...**_

_**tujhko bhulake aab jaau kaha **_

_**Jadu hai nasha hai madhoshiya hai...**_

_**tujhko bhulake aab jaau kaha**_

_**Dekhatee hai jis tarah se teree najare mujhe,..**_

_**mai khud ko chupau kaha**_

_**Dekhatee hai jis tarah se teree najare mujhe..**_

_**mai khud ko chupau kaha**_

_**Jadu hai nasha hai madhoshiya hai..**_

_Daya(looking at abhijeet)- yeh rajat ker kiya raha..hai..harwayga..jarur aj yeh.._

_Abhijeet- rajat..dhiyan de.._

_Shreya- Purvi..jaldi goal..jaldi.._

_Now taking advantage..of Rajat's distraction..Purvi..just jumped a bit did a goal.._

_Freddy- aur yeh phir se faida uthaya Purvi ne..Rajat phir se distract.. in ladkon ko ho kiya raha hai ajj..phele..vivek ne...goal miss karwaya..aur abb..Rajat ne..bahut hi bakhoobi se khela hai lakiyon ne...badhe hi shatirana andaz mein Purvi ke goal se ek bar phir girls age..Girls-2..Boys-1_

_Scored board showed...Girls-2..Boys-1.._

_Dr tarika- yahaaas..(excitedly)_

_All the girls came near..purvi and just hugged her.._

_Salunke –this is it..yes(happily)_

_Freddy- bas...match ke 15 minute bache..jo bhi team goal banana mein age rahegi vohi hogi vijayta.._

_Girls again confidently looking at boys..Purvi just smirked at Rajat.._

_Daya(to Rajat)- kiya yar..lagta hai tujhe jeetna nahi hai ajj..kiyon band bajne per tula hai..abhi ball per concentrate ker..badmein dekh lena jee bahr ke use.._

_All again to their..positions..._

_This time ball was with tasha...she started..moving towards..the goal..Boys again came ...surrounding her...tasha passing it..to Purvi again..Vivek..jumped..and caught it..he started...dribbling it..._

_Sachin- good..vivek..good..pass ker.._

_Vivek..passed it..to Daya..Daya to Abhijeet...girls struggling..to garb the ball..Abhijeet dribbling it...Passed it to pankaj..girls surrounded pankaj..Pankaj trying to move towards basket.._

_Rajat(To Daya)- yeh kis ke hatme agayi ball..gaye kam se.._

_Daya(to pankaj)- pankaj pass ker.._

_Pankaj passed to Daya..Kajal..tried to catch it but..was not successful in that.._

_Daya..got the ball..he..moved towards..the basket..dribbling it..Shreya came in front of him trying to garb it from..him..she was struggling to get the ball..somehow she managed to garb it..and passed it to..purvi..Purvi..dribbling the ball..rajat..again came in front of her..trying to take the ball from her...and both hands touched each other..both felt something...Purvi looked at Rajat..Rajat looking in her..beautiful and big eyes..as if lost in them.._

_**Hai kya yeh jo tere mere darmiyaan hai**__**  
**__**Andekhi ansuni koi dastaan hai..**_

_**Hai kya yeh jo tere mere darmiyaan hai**__**  
**__**Andekhi ansuni koi dastaan hai...**_

_**Lagne lagi ab zindagi..khali..khali...**_

_**Lagne lagi har sans bhi khali..**_

_**Hai yeh jo tere...mere darmiyan hai..**_

_Dr tarika- purviii..dhiyan de..Ye purvi kiya ker rahi hai..aj harwayegi yeh.._

_Daya- Ye Rajat..aj toh harwake hi dum lega..kiya ker raha hai yeh..rajat.._

_But soon first Rajat came out of his thoughts..This time it was benefit to boys...due this distraction...yeh..this time boys did the goal.._

_Abhijeet- thank god(taking a sigh)..yeas.._

_Freddy- aur bahut hi achi..bazi kheli boys ne..per ye distraction kafi..a raha,,hai aj..in..teams ke bheech..phir..se boys ne ker liya hai scores..bara-bar..match kafi diljasp..ho gaya hai ab..akhari 5 minute bache hain..aur jis team ne bhi ab phele goal kara vo hoga humara vijata..kafi acha khel rahin hain dono teams..score ab ek dum barabar ho gaya hai..Girls-2..Boys-2.._

_Again score board showed..Girls-2..Boys-2_

_Salunke- Girls..come on..last 5 minute hain ab ache se khelna..showing his thumbs..up to..DR tarika..she just nodded as yes..assuring him_

_All girls coming near Purvi..._

_Dr tarika- ye..kiya chal raha hai purvi..harwyegi kiya..vo(pointing towards rajat)- vo yeh sab tujhe distract..karne ke liya ker raha hai..(scolding tone)- dekh Purvi..ab last 5 minute hain..ab ache se khelna..plz.._

_Purvi-per vo Rajat..I am sorry..pata nahi mujhe kiya ho raha..hai.._

_Shreya- pyaar..aur kiya._

_Purvi(making a face)- pyaar..aur us se!kabhi nahi.._

_Here boys..Daya to Rajat.._

_Daya- abye kasa captain hai tu bar-bar kudh hi distract ho raha..hai..Akhari..5 minute hain ache se kheel..yeh ladkiyon ki hume distract karne ke liye..chal..hai...ab distract mat hona plz.._

_Rajat- sorry sir(head down)..vo ..pata nahi kiya ho raha hai mujhe.._

_Purvi made a face to Rajat..on that "pyaar"word of shreya.._

_Rajat..and boys..proudly smirked at girls.._

_Again..a whistle from..Referee..and all took their..position.._

_Purvi started..dribbling the ball..boys..surrounding..her..she passes it to..Shreya.. shreya running and dribbling it..trying hard to reach towards goal.._

_DR tariak- pas..shreya.._

_Shreya passing it towards Purvi..purvi garbed it..started moving towards basket..vivek..daya all were..surrounding her..Purvi dribbling the ball...Rajat in front of purvi..looking at her...and again got distracted..looking at her flying hairs...wide and..beautiful eyes..suddenly..pankaj by mistake..Pushed Purvi...Purvi lost her balance..she left the ball...she fell..and as Rajat was exactly in front of her..she just fell on him..Rajat losing his balance fell on ground..and Purvi on him...both came closer to each other..Purvi's..opened hairs coming on Rajat's face..Purvi..just closes her eyes.._

_All looking at them..._

_**Haule Haule Ho Jayega Pyaar Chal Yaar**__**  
**__**Haule Haule Ho Jayega Pyaar**__**  
**__**Risthon Ki Galiyaan Tang Hai**__**  
**__**Sharmo Sharmliee Band Hai**__**  
**__**Khud Se Khud Ki Yeh Kaise Jung Hai**__**  
**__**Pal Pal Yeh Dil Ghabraye**__**  
**__**Pal Pal Yeh Dil Sharmaye**__**  
**__**Kuch Kehta Hai Aur**__**  
**__**Kuch Kar Jaaye**__**  
**__**Kaise Yeh Peheli Muh Dil Mar Jana**__**  
**__**Ishq Mein Jaldi Bada Jurmaana**__**  
**__**Tu Sabar To Kar Mere Yaar**__**  
**__**Zara Saans To Le Dildaar**__**  
**__**Chal Fikar Nu Goli Maar**__**  
**__**Yaar Hai Din Jindai De Chaar**__**  
**__**Haule Haule Ho Jayega Pyaar Chal Yaar**__**  
**__**Haule Haule Ho Jayega Pyaar**__**  
**__**Haule Haule Ho Jayega Pyaar Chal Yaar**__**  
**__**Haule Haule Ho Jayega Pyaar**_

_**A/N**__**-**_hey..bhagwan yeh kiya ho raha hai...match..bhi romance bhi..humare Rajvi ka pyaar toh chad raha hai parwan..girls..boys ki is jung ne toh..dal..diya hai is khani mein romance ka tadka..any guesses guys..kon jeetega..girls ya boys? Sirf ek akhari goal..aur akhari panch..minute hain baki.. Kiya hoga is match ka result?jo bhi ho..itna toh pakka hai..ki ab ho chuki hai pyaar ki shuruwat..ap bhi judye mere sath humare rajvi ke is romantic suffer mein..agar age ki film dekhni hai toh ticket ..toh leni padegi na..bas..choti si ticket hai mere reviews..ab..jaldi..jaldi kijye review..itna toh banta hai yar..lolz..guys ap logon ki request thi ki mein sare couples ko thoda include karoon toh..mene try kiya hai pata nahi...kuch bat ban rahi hai ya nahi..pata nahi kasa tha yeh.. one thing ki mein is game ke bare mein jiyada janti nahi hun...but yeh..ek luv story hai..yeh samjh ker meri mistakes ignore kar dijega...bahut mushkil se likaha hai mene..uff really..kafi bada tha na..and sorry for the late update..BYE take care luv u all :)..and stay tuned


End file.
